For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-78893 (Patent Document 1) describes a configuration provided with a pair of middle-order switching devices connected to each other by a redundancy port, and a low-order switching device and a high-order switching device connected in a state that link aggregation is set to ports having the same port number of the pair of the middle-order switching devices.